Tras el Muro
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Cuando le dijo "¿Quieres ser mío en todo sentido?", confirmó lo que ya sabía desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Rusia estaba irremediablemente loco, y él más por seguirle la corriente en aquel juego de poderes. Rusia/Prusia.


»Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

»Advertencias: Sangre. Peleas. Vocabulario.

»Nota (1): Iósiph es Stalin. Siempre creí que su nombre era Joseph, pero al parecer no xD

»Nota (2): Está ubicado en la segunda posguerra, tras la división de Alemania.

»Dedicación: A Lili Umerla. Alias la hermana que Dios no me dio (?) Te amo nee :3

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**Tras el Muro**

.

.

.

.

.

El frío estaba empezando a comer su carne, que pese a estar protegida bajo el manto de aquellos gruesos guantes; no ayudaban mucho. Sentía como los pesados copos se le encimaban en sus manos, apostando que ya estarían azules con suerte. Gimió, absolutamente disconforme con su estar previo a la muerte por congelamiento. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría vivir en un lugar así…? Ah, claro, al loco de Iván Braginsky, alías Rusia o como le hacía sentir orgulloso al ruso: Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas; la "_madre_" de Europa del Este –_aunque el término dictador iba más acorde_–. Y ahora él, Gilbert Beilschmidt, antes el Reino de Prusia, era su esclavo bajo el nombre de Alemania del Este.

–Tsk… lo odio. –Murmuró para sí, saltando; frotándose los brazos irregularmente, haciendo cualquier cosa para mantener el calor corporal. –

–¿Qué odias, Gilbert? –El mencionado, escondido entre las entrañas de la pureza, hizo que rodara los ojos. – O mejor dicho, ¿A quién? –El albino se volteó, ligeramente, para apreciar el rostro inocente del comunista. Los irises violáceos brillaban de incertidumbre e ironía, contrarrestando el aire ameno de su portador. –

–A ti, ruso bastardo. ¿No es muy evidente? Oh, perdona, olvidé que tienes el cerebro de una mosca; o de lombriz, lo que sea más pequeño. –Replicó con socarrona severidad, más el deje de sarcasmo altanero que le caracterizaba. –

Iván rió, ajeno a las crueles palabras de la que era ya su posesión.

–Gilbert, siempre tan ocurrente~ –Cantó con su falsa voz infantil. – Aunque, ya deberías cambiar ese vocabulario maleducado, a Iósiph no le agradan los niños malos~ –Bajó la mirada, para apreciarle mejor. – Y a mí mucho menos. –Susurró, casi rozando la nariz del prusiano. –

Este carcajeó, encogiéndose de hombros y alzando los antebrazos en señal de incomprensión.

–Jamás seré educado ante personas que no lo merezcan. Menos frente a tu jefe y a ti, escoria insípida. –Rusia volvió a reír, esta vez más oscuro. –

–Si buscas que me enfade contigo, no lo lograrás, Prusia… no, Alemania del Este. –Dijo con especial énfasis en el último nombre geográfico. –

El de cabellos canos se precipitó sobre el otro, arrojándole a la nieve con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en su helado armazón óseo. Jadeando se sentó en el abdomen del alto país, y sin medir siquiera la posición comprometedora en la que estaba, comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro. Iván pensaba en lo gracioso que era su allegado; tan efímero, tan orgulloso, tan… tan nada. Lo genial que fue en su momento, ahora se había vuelto patetismo. ¿Podría el ex–Prusia vivir incontables años sabiendo que perdió todo lo que le costó siglos crear? Quizá ese era su enojo, pensó el adorador de girasoles, el haber perdido lo único que les pertenecía; su orgullo, frente a alguien tan odiado por el otro.

Cuando terminó su berrinche el alemán apreció su logro. Sangre ajena adornaba sus guantes de esquiador, también a la pulcra nieve. Pero ante todo, el rostro del ruso. A este poco le importaba, es más, la sonrisa típica de él seguía tatuada en sus facciones. Parecía haberle roto la nariz y el labio inferior, pero nada de eso tenía sentido; ni la golpiza, ni el haber tolerado la abrupta separación con Ludwig, sí al descargar su rabia contra aquel que le dominó, esta no tenía el resultado esperado.

–Cada día estás más enfermo, ¿Lo sabías, Iván? –Sin levantarse, le escupió las palabras en la cara, con odio obsesivo. –

–Gracias. –Y él sólo sonrió, ajeno al hecho de los intentos de muerte o burlas. Sonrió cual niño pequeño. – Gracias por decirme "_Iván_" y no alguno de tus adjetivos despreciativos. –

No sabía que decir, en verdad; nunca supo que decir frente al de ojos violetas. Braginsky representaba todo lo malo, odioso, enfermo e insano que pueda haber existido para el prusiano, pero al mismo tiempo… era la inocencia, la incertidumbre y el desconcierto hecho carne. Lo miró, todavía al alcance de sus garras.

–Tú… ¿Tú sólo quieres que te amen, no es así? –Las palabras suaves, significativas del altanero sorprendieron al herido. –

–Creía que ya lo sabías. –Respondió con simpleza. –

La mirada carmín se contrajo en abismal sorpresa, pese a ser consciente del hecho recalcado desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

–Sí quieres ser amado, la forma en la que lo estás haciendo no me parece la correcta. –Opinó, con la sabiduría de la experiencia de por medio. –

–Jajaja, ¿Tú crees? No es la primera vez que me lo dicen, Yao me lo dijo; y mis subordinados también lo piensan. Inclusive mis hermanas. –Una mueca de tristeza le asoló al nombrar a las naciones femeninas. – Dime, Gilbert. –El violeta y el rojo se encontraron, creando una estática intensa. – ¿Dejarías que te ame… en todo sentido? –Dijo, con la seriedad acorde al momento. La ligera risa cálida que mostró, no era ni un ápice de lo que en verdad sentía. –

El ambiente de pronto se tornó caliente, húmedo e insoportable para el más bajo. Y un sonrojo bestial –_que le hacía ver más que apetecible_– gobernó en sí durante breves segundos. Antes de ponerse abruptamente de pie y escaparse del alcance soviético.

–¡Ni en tus sueños, hijo de puta! Prefiero morirme congelado en este lugar a que ser tuyo en cualquiera de los malditos cinco sentidos. –Esa y otras quejas más volaron junto a la gélida brisa del acosador invierno. –

El germano se fue dando tumbos en la espesa capa nívea, dejando sólo a Rusia tumbado en la misma cosa que aborrecía con toda su alma, ahora siéndole colchón. Extendió, lentamente, su mano al cielo; sintiendo el poder tocarlo con las manos que ya habían sido recubiertas con sangre muchas veces en el pasado, presente y futuro.

–"_Algún día…_" –

El problema es que la paciencia ya se le estaba colmando con aquel sujeto impredecible.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado :) Lo estoy haciendo desde hace un año y poco más xD Pero recién hace cuatro días lo retomé y salió esto. Esta pareja es muy especial xP su historia me conmueve; pero sigo prefiriendo el PrusiaxAustria y el RusiaxChina.<p>

Cualquier cosa, ya saben, un review por fis~ Gracias y hasta pronto~**  
><strong>


End file.
